The Price of Peace
by Fire Flame Spitter
Summary: A child born with the blood of a killer and a monk. His future predicted to be a savior or a destroyer. Which path will he take? A different take on the Naruto universe.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N -This is a new story I am trying out. I will be adding more detail to it soon but I really wanted to post it before the idea left my head. For the few of you that like my Naruto/One Piece crossover I'm still working on chapter 3. It will be up soon.**_

_**Warnings: The timeline might seem a little bit off once the story picks up. This is because is am trying to create an entirely new world with the same major events and people. There will be NO OCs as I feel there are plenty of characters to work with in the series. The Uchiha Clan will be alive and the Namikaze will have there own clan with a history. I am also tweaking the formula for Jichuuriki a bit. The Bijuu won't be sealed but each Jinchuuriki will still have contact with their respective Bijuu.**_

_**As always I don't own Naruto.**_

In a dimly lit room five people sat in conference. The torches that lit the sides of the wooden walls made the faces of those present glow in the darkness. The mood of the room was tense and it was clear that the subject of the conversation was of much importance.

"You must give way to reason Kyo-sama. What we ask is of you is to-"Danzo was cut off by a snort from the man known as Kyo.

"You would have me betray my clan and our order; something you know I would never do. I expected something like this from Danzo and by proxy you two elders. But your presence in this farce is highly unexpected Minato-san."

The eyes of the Yondaime Hokage were downcast as the conversation turned towards him. He was obviously torn in his decision. His tone was low and apologetic as he addressed the much older man.

"We have heard news from some of our spies in Kumo. A young child with a shinobi background has been marked."

"The Niibi has chosen her conduit. It was expected and predicted by our clan's Seekers. Do not tread around the topic like a child caught in the act Minato-san. If you back your council's stance then say so."

Kyo's face was one of irritation. He stroked his long white beard and casted a looked of disgust at the Kage. This drew hard stares from the two elders and even Danzo had steeled his already icy gaze; Kyo was openly disrespecting their leader and they would not put up with it for much longer.

"He is the Hokage and he should be treated as such monk." Homura's tone was curt.

"Such things are trivial to the Uzumaki clan. When my father agreed to become apart of Konoha it was with the understanding that we would not delve into the matters of shinobi; even Harashima understood this. We are monks as you say; keepers of the ancient."

"And tools of the Bijuu." Kotaru added much to Kyo's ire.

It was well known that the Uzumaki were one of the nine clans once blessed by the tailed beasts. In return for their worship and tributes, the nine clans were each blessed by a different Bijuu with varying abilities. Over time it became apparent that the shinobi villages coveted such powers and schemed to make it their own.

"If we are tools of the Bijuu then what does that make you, assassin?" Kyo's statement was met with uncaring looks from all those present; even the Yondaime. It was obvious that the taunt did not elicit a bit of remorse or regret from these people. It was then that he realized how different these people truly were from him. They were killers by choice, paid to murder.

"We are the only thing standing between your clan and the other shinobi who would no doubt seek to either control your power or destroy it." Danzo was a force to be reckoned with when it came to verbal warfare. This was apparent when Kyo became quiet before speaking in a more subdued tone.

"Do not think us ungrateful. The alliegence between our villages has been fruitful in the past. To this day our knowledge of seals makes Konoha the safest and most secure village in the Elemental Nations. We have brought advancements to everything from storage scrolls to jutsu; and I'm sure that Hokage-sama can attest to our usefulness." This was of course a direct reference to Minato's two signature jutsu: the Rasengan and the Hiraishin. Both of which were created with the help of the Uzumaki clan's leading expert on seals: Kushina Uzumaki.

At this the elders nodded. The things that the Uzumaki clan had done for Konoha could not be measured.

"You're are correct, Kyo-sama. Our partnership has been a beneficial one but you must understand our position. With Kumo's recent addition that brings their number to two, which match's Iwa's and Kiri's. That leaves only the Ichibi and the Kyuubi as the only two Bijuu without a medium and Suna and Konoha as the only shinobi villages without a Jinchuriki."

Kyo's eyes turned into daggers at that particular word and even Minato turned a small glare Homaru.

"What you ask is well beyond the realm of reality. It is true that we hold some clout over who the Bijuu choose as a conduit. The only two remaining Bijuu are the Ichibi and the Kyuubi, both of which we could never sway to take an interest in anyone from Konoha."

"And why is that?" Koharu questioned.

"The Ichibi has never chosen a medium outside of the Land of the Wind. The plentiful deserts almost gaurentee that its conduit will be from Suna."

This news seemed to disturb the shinobi greatly. That would mean that every village besides them would have the power of a tailed beast at their beckon call. It would only be a matter of time before they were unseated as the strongest village.

"And what about the Kyuubi? Why can't it be summoned here? It was once used as a plaything for Konoha's founding fathers."

Minato shot another glare at Homura but surprisingly Kyo simply looked lost in thought.

"Those two men were not of this world." His soft tone came as a surprise to the shinobi who thought the devote Bijuu worshiper would be up in arms at such a comment. Kyo shook his head to free himself of his current train of thought.

"Madara Uchiha and Harashima Senju were direct decendents of the Sage of Six Paths; brothers in all rights except ideals. Together they were as close to the Sage as this world will ever see. That is how they were able to control the Kyuubi. There is no one in this world anymore that has the power to control the mightiest of all Bijuu."

"You must find a way Uzumaki-san, if you don't you can consider our treaty void." Danzo laid out the terms. Kyo widened his eyes at the man's ultimatum. If Konoha were to withdraw its support then Whirlpool wouldn't last long. Kyo looked to the Yondaime for some sort of support but found the man's eyes to once again be downcast.

"So you agree with them as well, Minato-san?" The blond Hokage's silence was all the answer Kyo needed.

"I see. Well I'm sorry to inform you that what you ask is impossible. If that means that the Uzumaki clan will be banished from Konoha then so be it. I shall take my leave. Kushina and I will be packed up and our way out of the country by morning."

Minato watched the man leave with a heavy heart. This was not the way things were supposed to go. Koharu saw the turmoil on the man's face and spoke to him.

"There was nothing that could be done Hokage-sama. Without the power of a Jinchuriki it would be impossible for us to be affiliated with them. They are the last of the nine clans of the Bijuu; other countries would no doubt seek to eliminate them as a threat. If we would have continued to endorse the Uzumaki clan it would only be a matter of time until we would fall into their sights. And without the might of a Jinchuriki of our own we would not last long."

The Yondaime knew her words rang true but that didn't make this situation any easier.

"Thank you all for being here, you are dismissed." Minato's tone was weary but the elders complied nonetheless. Danzo was the last one to file out of the door but before he left he spoke.

"You are more of a Hokage than Hizuren ever was Minato-sama. The First would be proud of you."

As Danzo left Minato took a long look at the pictures of his predecessors on the wall.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Probably because it's a bunch of crap. He's just happy that he's finally being listened to. Years of the old man ignoring him must have made him grateful."

Minato was not entirely surprised by the sudden intrusion. Sitting on the balcony was none other than his former teacher; The Toad Sage, Jariya.

"Jariya-sensei, what are you doing here?"

Jariya didn't move from his perch on the balcony when he answered.

"I was in the area and figured I'd come check on the old man before setting out again." Minato raised an eyebrow at his mentor's response.

"In case you forgot, he's retired. He rarely comes to the Hokage Tower anymore."

"Well that's why I came at first. Imagine my surprise when I see the head of the Uzumaki clan coming out of the tower and looking none too happy. What was that about?"

By now the Toad Sage he entered the office and sat himself down on a couch. Minato idly noticed that there were more than enough empty chairs that were closer to him but didn't bring it up. It was just a testament to how much their relationship had deteriorated over the years. The Yondaime Hokage sighed before divulging the reason for Kyo's visit.

"We're terminating our alligence with the Uzumaki clan, effective tomorrow." The look Jariya gave him was hard to read. While his face was blank, Minato couldn't shake the feeling that his teacher thought he was stupid.

"Well that is…stupid." Jariya never was one to pull punches.

"Thanks for the comforting words, sensei."

"You don't need a comforting word, what you need is an ass kicking for letting things escalate to this point." The Sage's face said he was serious so Minato didn't sugarcoat things either.

"There was nothing I could do. It was either let them go or go to war with the whole world." This earned a dismissive wave from Jariya.

"We would fight for maybe a year with one or two villages; it's nothing that we couldn't handle. Everyone always thinks that the next war will be the biggest, typical shinobi paranoia."

"You spend too much time around the monks, sensei. You talk as if you're not a shinobi anymore." If Jariya was offended by this statement, he didn't show it.

"I know what I am, do you?" Minato began to get defensive as Jariya questioned his resolve.

"Yes. I'm the Hokage, leader of Konoha. And as such I have to put the safety of the village before everything else."

"Even the love of your life? Have you thought about how this would affect Kushina?" That seemed to take all of the fire out of the blonde Hokage.

"She'll be okay." He said in a small voice that was very unfitting of a Hokage. Jariya's eyes softened for a moment as he realized that his student had not really thought about how this would affect his love life. The perfect Hokage indeed.

"I'm sure she'll say that. Whether or not she means it will be an entirely different story." The Sage's words seemed to strike a cord with Minato before he shook his head.

"It can't be helped sensei. In the end we were just too different. She is too devoted to her religion to break her clan's rules and I would never leave Konoha, even for her."

The weak way in which his student would allow his love to leave out of his without a fight hit too close to home with Jariya. As such, he spoke with a little more venom than he intended.

"Spineless is a new look for you. I've never known a Namikaze to be this weak willed."

A flash of hurt was visible in Minato's eyes for a split second before he guarded it. It didn't matter though; the two of them knew each other to well to hide facial expressions and intentions. They could fool the rest of the world with their illusions and posturing, but when they were alone they knew exactly what the other was thinking. At least that was the way it used to be.

"That's my point Jariya. I'm a Namikaze. You know what that means. I'm born for the sole purpose of being a shinobi, its something Kushina could never understand."

Those last three words rang in Jariya's head. It seemed that the cycle of hatred and misunderstanding had spread to the younger generation as well. Staring at his miserable student's haggard appearance and baggy eyes made the Sage sigh. This was supposed to be the man to change the world and yet here he sat caught in the same vicious cycle as so many more before. When Jariya finally spoke it was in a dejected tone.

"You really didn't turn out the way I wanted you to, Minato. I had thought that you would help break this cycle."

Minato had a hard time reading his former sensei. It was obvious that the man was disappointed but the blonde couldn't tell if it was really with him or the world. Regardless, he answered as honestly as he could.

"This is the way the world works, sensei. You are the one who taught me that. I don't have time to chase dreams with you anymore."

Minato searched the hermit's face for any sign of emotion but found none. He got his response in the form of a chuckle. The kind of chuckle he knew the elder man used with those he was not particularly close to. That thought made the Hokage sadder than he would care to admit. Had they really grown so far apart in such a short time?

"Hehe, I guess not. And you were right; I didn't come back just to chat with the old man. I have news from your latest calculated risk." It was obvious that the meeting was no longer personal. As a result Minato's face grew stern.

"I already know your objection Jariya, what does he say?"

"He jumped at the opportunity. It seems that he has run into trouble in terms of maintaining his…field of study." There was an obvious tone of disgust that Minato chose to ignore.

"That's good news. With his presence back behind Konoha, anyone will think twice about forming an attack against us."

"They won't have to attack; they would only have to wait for him to do so." Jariya leveled him with a look that said he wasn't joking.

"I can control him. He is too valuable to simply label a missing-nin." The Namikaze explained.

"Sarutobi-sensei used to say the same thing." Jariya countered.

"I am not Sarutobi-sama." The firm voice and scolding look was offset by Jariya's casual statement.

"Hehe, that much is sure. By your leave Hokage-sama."

The Sage was already on his way back out the window when Minato gave his dismissal and resumed looking over the documents on his desk. Jariya stopped and spoke without turning.

"One day a time will come when people truly understand each other. What will your excuse be then, Minato?"

Minato didn't answer as he knew that Jariya had already left. He did however chance a look at his predecessor's photos once more. Each of them the perfect picture of strength. He idly wondered if they ever felt as weak as he did now before resuming his work.

**(Small Shack-Outskirts of Konoha)**

"Are you sure Sarutobi-sama?" A beautiful redhead who looked to be in her late twenties stood shocked at the news she just received from the elderly man at her side.

"Tsunade was my student for several decades; I'd like to think I know a thing or two about medical jutsu. This one is accurate nearly one hundred percent of the time. Congratulations, Kushina-chan."

Before anything else could be said the door to the small shack burst open and the Uzumaki clan leader came in, his face twisted in silent rage.

"Kushina get packed we are leaving." His voice was silent but there was an obvious edge to his words. Kushina knew not to argue and immediately began packing her belongings.

"So soon, Kyo-sama?" Kushina questioned while packing.

"We are no longer welcome in Konoha. We are to be out of the country by morning." This news came as a huge surprise to Kushina and Hizuren. The latter of the two questioned the clan head.

"Kyo-san, what has happened?"

"The allegiance has been terminated old friend. We are to return to Whirlpool." None of this was making sense to the former Hokage.

"Surely this is some kind of misuderstanding. Minato should know better-"

"It is by his order. For the safety of Konoha we are to leave." The finality with which Kyo spoke made Hizuren's stomach drop.

"Oh, Minato. You young fool." Hizuren shook his head at his successor's decision. He knew of the circumstances that surrounded the decision. He also knew that exiling the clan of seal master's was not the best option. He would need to talk with the boy soon. He was pulled out of his thoughts by Kyo's rambling.

"I should not have expected anything different. Shinobi will be shinobi after all." Kyo's tirade was cut short by a new presence at the door.

"I take offence to that."

The occupants turned to the still open door to find Jariya there with his arms crossed. Kushina's eyes lit up at the sight of the Sage. The two held a relationship that could be likened to father and daughter; a fact that left Kyo feeling raw more times than not. Kushina rushed to Jariya and wrapped her arms around him.

"Jariya-sama! Is it true?"

"I'm afraid so Kushina. Minato and the elders feel that it is in Konoha's best interest to cut ties with the Uzumaki clan." Jariya watched dejected as the light died out in the eyes of a woman he would proudly consider his daughter.

"It is the act of a fool!" Kyo suggested hotly.

"It is the act of a Hokage." Sarutobi countered.

"There is no difference. Even the Hokage is still a shinobi." The clan leader and the former Hokage engaged in a battle of views that they had become famous for over the years.

"I'm sure your jaded attitude towards our profession didn't help matters Kyo."

"It doesn't matter. This was an outcome not unexpected. Our usefulness to this village would only last as long as our latest advancement. It is best we just leave now before relations become too bitter. Kushina, are you packed?"

"Yes, Kyo-sama." The redhead responded as she lowered her pack to the ground.

"Then let us go. Hizuren, it was a pleasure to have known you. You are by far the most honorable shinobi I have ever met, for what it is worth." This drew a small chuckle from the former Hokage.

"Only you could insult and compliment someone in the same sentence. Goodbye old friend." The two shook hands for what they knew would be the last time. The Uzumaki leader then turned towards Jariya.

"Jariya, as a Sage you are always welcome in Whirlpool. But you know the rules."

"Come alone and limit my research." Jariya said as if he had done so a million times before. At Kyo's still stern look, he added "All types of research."

"Exactly. I'll give you time to say your farewells Kushina."

"I don't know what to say, this is all happening so fast." The redhead's face was one of complete misery. Sarutobi put a comforting hand on he shoulder and spoke.

"You should go talk to Minato, I'm sure he'll want to see you." Kushina shook her head.

"No. It's better off this way. Promise me you won't tell him?"

"I believe he has a right to know, Kushina."

"His duty is to the village and mine to my clan; all of my clan." She said the last part in a whisper while rubbing her stomach, an action that Jariya did not miss. Sarutobi didn't allow for questions as he embraced the young woman in a warm hug.

"I understand. Goodbye Kushina."

"Goodbye Sarutobi-sama." She didn't fight the tears that rolled down her face. She wasn't a shinobi; emotions were not taboo to her. She turned to Jariya who gave her a small peck on the forehead and wiped the tears from her face.

"I'll see you soon kid." She nodded and picked up her pack. With one last look at the two men she had developed such a unique bond with over the years, she left.

Now left alone Jariya let loose a depressed sigh he had been holding in all night. Running a hand through his wily mane he spoke to his former teacher.

"What a night. I could use a drink."

Turning towards the old man he saw that he had already obtained a jug of sake and two saucers. The two plopped themselves down in the living room of the shack. Sarutobi spoke as he poured the drinks.

"We have much to discuss."

"Sake first."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I got an overwhelming amount of PMs to make my Bleach/Naruto crossover story only have Bleach elements in the Narutoverse. Well I'm sorry to say that that particular crossover is a full blown crossover complete with the full world hopping experience. However to those that wanted Bleach stuff in the world of Naruto I found a way to make it work in this story. Enjoy and tell me if this works for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

**(Eight Years Later-Land of Whirlpools)**

"Come on, what's the deal? Why is everyone so boring around here? Let's live a little!" This brash statement came from an eight year old boy. He was about three feet tall and had chubby features to indicate his young age. He had bright blue eyes and untamed blond hair with flashes of red throughout.

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Shit." His elegant response came when he caught sight of the furious red haired woman standing behind him tapping her foot.

"Stop cursing. And what have I told you about causing trouble?"

"But mom, it's sooo boring here. Not to mention it's getting harder to sneak out of this place." He said the last part under his breath not expecting her to hear it.

"So you've been sneaking out, have you?" Naruto looked at her with a shocked expression thinking she had read his mind. Kushina sighed as it seemed her son was a bit of a moron. She was his mother and she loved him, so she could call him that.

"Honestly Naruto I don't know what to do with you. How many times have I told you that you can't leave the village?" Naruto waved her off in a nonchalant manner.

"Relax mom, I'm eight now. God cut the cord why don't ya?" The words barely left his mouth before he found himself kissing the pavement due to a well placed fist from Kushina. Her brow twitched uncontrollably as she tried to figure out where her son got such filthy language. She didn't have to think too long.

"I'm going to kill that fucking pervert." It was obviously Jiraiya's fault. Turning her attention to her son who had pulled himself off the ground, Kushina began to lecture.

"You should spend more time reciting your vows instead of causing a ruckus. How can you expect the Bijuu to bless you if you never pray?"

"Can I go now?" The blond said impatiently.

She took notice of the dull look Naruto got in his eyes. The boy just didn't seem to have the passion for the Bijuu that most Uzumaki had. She knew that he had each of the prayers memorized since it was an obligation that all Uzumaki had to meet when they turned seven. He just didn't hold the belief that the Bijuu were the saviors of humanity that the rest of thee clan held. She had been aware of this fact for a while now and she was sure that the other clan members were aware of it as well. Looking at her son with tired eyes Kushina had to admit that she saw a lot of his father in him.

"Fine. But do not leave the compound. I'm serious." Kushina sighed as she watched her son walk off in a huff. She would try and talk to him later when he had cooled down a bit. She idly noticed that his small steps were well timed and graceful. She likened them to the way that the ninja in Konoha moved.

Walking to her destination within the compound she thought about how much Naruto was the perfect combination of both of his parents. He had her fiery spirit mixed with Minato fierce determination. She didn't have anymore time to dwell on the matter as she reached her destination. It was the main clan house that the elder Kyo lived in. Walking through the sliding doors Kushina was greeted to the sight of the elderly Uzumaki sitting in the middle of the room in his traditional black Uzumaki robes.

"Good day Kyo-sama." She greeted with a bow. The elder nodded and signaled for her to sit across from him.

"Kushina. I heard a commotion, was it Naruto again?" Kushina lowered her head as she responded.

"I'm afraid so." Kyo stared hard at the red headed beauty for a moment. After a while he shared his thoughts.

"He has yet to embrace our values, Kushina. I believe it is Jiraiya's influence on him."

Kushina raised her head and Kyo could see the spark of rebellion in her eyes.

"With all due respect Kyo-sama, I don't think it's that bad. Sure Jiraiya can be a bit eccentric but I don't think he's necessarily a bad influence on Naruto."

Taking time to study her face Kyo suppressed the jealous feeling that stirred within him. Kushina's familial relationship with the Toad Sage was known throughout the clan. It was a bitter point of discussion whenever Jiraiya was brought up. Kyo rarely did so knowing that a full discussion on the matter would likely add to the wedge developing between Kushina and himself.

"I don't speak of his personality or even his lack of faith in the Bijuu. I'm talking about him as a person. You have seen the way he moves, his grace and perception. Not to mention the accuracy with which he throws those daggers. If he is not learning this behavior from the Sannin then where is it coming from?"

He hinted at another taboo subject between the two; Naruto's father. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots with the boy fraternal heritage. His blond hair and his facial features were almost completely identical to Minato's. The only inkling that could connect the boy to the Uzumaki clan was the various streaks of red throughout his hair. Kushina always found a way to divert the topic whenever it came up. This was the way they handled difficult conversations and Kyo noticed that it only added to the wedge growing between them.

"I'll talk to him the next time he visits." Kushina's response was somber and Kyo was about to say something when the door to the house quickly slid open. Standing in the doorway was a member of the clan and he looked absolutely terrified.

"Kyo-sama! Our seals have detected enemy intruders in the village!" His words sent a wave of terror through the two Uzumaki. The thing that they had feared since their departure from Konoha had finally come.

"No." Kushina whispered with her voice shaking.

"Have they been identified?" Kyo asked trying to gain some semblance of order. The clan member shook his red hair in the negative.

"Not yet my lord. The sensors picked up eight large chakra signatures but they were cut down before they could relay any more information."

Kyo's face was one of deep thought. The intruders had already managed to kill the clan's most talented sensors. That meant that they were well within the village. They had to act quickly.

"Get the women and children into the bunkers and round up all able bodied men. We may not be warriors but we will not allow our village to be attacked without resistance." The clan member nodded and quickly set out to accomplish his tasks. Kyo looked over to Kushina and saw that the woman was in shock.

"Kushina, get a hold of yourself. Go find Naruto and get to the bunkers." His words seemed to snap the woman out of her trance and she shot out of the house to find her son.

Kyo listened as the alarms were raised. He sent a silent prayer to the Bijuu before walking out to meet the intruders.

(With Naruto)

"Stupid clan. How come I always have to stay here?" Naruto mumbled as kicked a patch of dirt in frustration.

He hated the fact that he was stuck in this village doing nothing. Especially when, according to Jiraiya's many tales, there was so much going on in the world. Jiraiya came to visit about three times a year and Naruto loved it. When he sat down and listened to the older man's stories he felt like he was out in the vast world experiencing it all. But he wasn't. He was stuck in the most boring village with the most boring family worshiping the most boring Gods.

"Just another boring day in the Village of Longevity."

That was a name the blond had heard his mother call his home. Apparently the Uzumaki lived long lives, a gift said to be bestowed on them by Kyuubi himself. He silently cursed that damned Bijuu. Now he would stuck doing nothing in this village for forever! As if to spite the young boy a red fox with red eyes scampered out in front of him. Foxes were common in Uzu since the rolling hills that surrounded the village were perfect for roaming.

"What are you looking at you damn fox?" The fox stared at him for a long while before it sprinted off. Having nothing better to do, Naruto gave chase.

"Hey come back here! I wasn't done talking!" The animal was nimble and Naruto found himself losing sight of the beast. Stopping to catch his breath he noticed that the fox had led him to the outskirts of the village walls. He noticed something was wrong when he didn't hear anyone telling him to stay within the village walls. His suspicions were proven right when he heard the wailing of the village alarm system. It only sounded in emergencies and Naruto began to panic.

"The alarms? Mom!" He sprinted towards the area in the village that his home was located when he spotted a gruesome sight.

"Old man Kyo…" The clan head was cleaved in half and had a horrified expression on his face. Blood was everywhere and Naruto felt his stomach turn. Emptying the contents of his stomach on the ground Naruto rose shakily. In the distance he heard a familiar scream and rushed towards it. He came to a hlat and felt his body go numb.

"Mom…"

The sight Naruto saw would be forever burned in his memory. His mother was being held at the neck by a large blue fishlike man with a bandaged weapon. Standing around them were seven other people; all of them, except a red haired woman, were equipped with some kind of sword. They each had headbands that depicted three wavy lines. Naruto knew from Jiraiya's stories that these people were ninja from the Mist Village. The ninja holding his mother by the neck tightened his grip and smiled sadistically when she gagged.

"This one is praying as well. All of this potential power and they waste their time praying to demons? I'll never understand the way a monk's mind works."

True to the blue ninja's words Kushina had her eyes shut and was whispering what Naruto knew to be their clan's prayers to the Bijuu.

"Stop toying with her Kisame. We need to eliminate them all before anyone takes notice."

"Relax, Ameyuri. She's the last one. After her I'll make quick work of the ones in hiding. I just want to take my time and enjoy ending this pathetic clan." The fishman's words rang through Naruto's head like a chant.

'_Last one, everyone else is dead. We're the last ones.' _

Naruto realized that he and his mother may very well be the last living members of their clan. The thought seemed to jolt the boy out of his scared paralysis and he screamed out to his mother.

"Mom!"

The entire assembly came to a halt as all attention flew straight towards Naruto. Kushina's eyes were wide and trembling as she stared at her son. She had been praying that Naruto had managed to get away from the village but it seemed her prayers went unanswered. The man known as Kisame grinned as he saw the boy.

"Oh, looks like we missed one brat. Zabuza, take care of him." Kushina saw the tall swordsman with the butcher knife-like blade walk towards Naruto. With all of her remaining strength she yelled out.

"Naruto run!"

Those turned out to be the last words his mother would ever say to him as Kisame flexed his grip and snapped the woman's neck. Naruto fell backwards and stared at the lifeless body of his mother. Time seemed to slow down as he took in her face from a distance. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was still parted from her earlier yell. All at once the reality hit Naruto that he was alone and he got off the ground and took off into hills that surrounded the village. His thoughts were running as fast as he was.

'_T-this can't be happening. Why is this happening?'_ He couldn't fathom just how quickly his life had changed. Two hours ago he was getting scolded by his mom and now he was sprinting through the hills of Uzu running for his life.

After a while he began to feel his chest burn and his breaths were becoming shallow. He still pushed himself to run further into the hills believing that if he ran far enough he could escape the situation and everything would go back to normal. Finally his body forced him to halt as his legs crumbled beneath him. Inhaling deeply to regain his breath Naruto thought he was safe until he heard a noise behind him. Turning he saw that the ninja stood on the other side of the clearing and was walking towards him.

"Hey brat, just make it easier for yourself. You're the last Uzumaki living, you should take pride in that." Zabuza hated killing kids. They always cried and this boy seemed to be no exception as he noticed the tears stream down him face.

'_W-what do I do? I can't move.'_

'_**You know what you need to do.'**_A strange voice entered his head and Naruto felt the need to pray. He had never felt this urge in his short life but for some reason it felt like what he was supposed to do. He felt a sudden surge of adrenaline.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini… "

Zabuza noticed that this was one of the prayers that the other monks would say before they met their deaths. Taking out a kunai the swordsman figured that he would allow the boy to make peace with the Gods.

"Look upon yourself with horror…" Naruto continued chanting with his eyes closed.

"And then claw out your own throat!" By now Zabuza had moved close in to kill Naruto. Before the blade could make impact, Naruto finished.

"Way of Binding # 9: Geki!" The boy drew kanji in the air two fingers and a red energy engulfed him. The same energy then shot to Zabuza and sent him crashing to the ground unable to move.

"What the hell! What did you do to me?" The ninja screamed from his still position on the ground. The energy died down and Naruto fell to the ground weak from exhaustion. He breathed heavily as he watched to make sure Zabuza was still unmoving. He gave a small sigh of relief when it became obvious that the ninja still couldn't move.

'_**You're not done yet, boy.' **_The voice said just as Naruto caught a glimpse of the kunai that Zabuza had dropped. He gathered what little energy he had left and walked over to pick up the weapon. With the blade in his hand he stood over the prone form of the assassin who stared back at him with dead eyes.

'_**Kill him.'**_The voice urged.

"Go ahead, kid. You may not get another chance."

Zabuza's voice was cold and emotionless. Naruto couldn't understand how someone could be so uncaring in the face of death. His clan had always brought him up to believe that all life was sacred and that to take a life would be disrespectful to the Gods. While his faith in the religion wasn't as strong as the rest of the clan Naruto had always believed that facet. Now that he was given the opportunity he couldn't bring himself to kill someone, not even the murderer of his family.

"I-I can't."

Naruto let the blade fall from his fingers and drop to the ground. No longer running on the adrenaline from the mysterious voice in his head, Naruto fell to the ground.

"Bad choice."

Laughing mirthlessly at his predicament Zabuza flared his chakra and was immediately surrounded by six other people. Naruto noticed that the one who killed his mother was not among them. The thought that he was killing off the rest of his clan didn't even register to the eight year old.

"What gives Zabuza? You telling me you couldn't handle a little brat?" The ninja with the face mask said with much humor in his voice.

"Shut up Kushimaru and kill him." Zabuza was obviously annoyed by his predicament. He didn't know what technique the kid used to paralyze him but he could slowly feel the effects wearing off. When it became obvious that Kushimaru was too busy laughing at his sad state, Zabuza ordered the lone woman of the group to do the deed.

"He's so young." Mei said with her voice betraying her emotions. The other swordsman displayed various degrees of annoyance and disgust at her compassion. Zabuza honestly had no idea why she was even assigned to this mission. Sure the woman was strong but her outlook on life was hardly befitting of a shinobi from Kiri.

"Get over it Terumi. Our orders are to kill every last Uzumaki. Down to the last child. What kind of existence would he have even if we left him alive? We're doing him a favor when you think about it."

Mei realized that Zabuza's explanation was the only way to rationalize the horrors that they had committed. She became a Kiri ninja in order to put an end to travesties like this but now she had become apart of one. Telling herself that this was the only way to bring about change in Kiri, Mei resigned herself to what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry." Mei said softly as she took out a small blade from her leg pouch. She had to follow orders no matter how much she disagreed with them. The most she could do was give the boy a quick death.

Naruto stared lifelessly as the woman who could pass for a member of his clan ascended on him.

'_This is it.'_ Closing his eyes Naruto waited for his death. What he heard was something entirely different.

"**Food Cart Destroyer Technique!" **

Mei jumped back to avoid being smashed by the large object that had appeared from nowhere. The other ninja readied themselves to eliminate the new threat that was hidden in the dust from the attack.

With the dust clearing Naruto could see who his savior was and he was surprised that he knew him.

"Pervy Sage…"

Jiraiya's face was in a stern expression that Naruto had never seen on the man. Without acknowledging the blond he spoke to the large toad that stood beside him.

"Get him to safety." The toad nodded and licked its tongue out at the blond flinging him on top of its back. After securing the boy the amphibian leapt off with great speed into the distance leaving the shinobi in a tense standoff.

"The great Jiraiya of the Sannin. I must say your presence was not expected. It was to be believed that Konoha cut ties with the Uzumaki."

Jiraiya surveyed the enemy ninja with a calculating gaze. Six of them he confirmed to be members of the Seven Swordsman. Zabuza seemed to be shaking off the effects of some technique and Kisame was nowhere to be seen. That would make his job easier. The only unknown factor was the girl but he was willing to bet that she wouldn't pose much of a problem. She didn't seem highly experienced and the Sage had to wonder why she was even here. After a moment, Jiraiya spoke with an eerie calm.

"I can't kill you since it would likely cause a war. But I can make sure that each one of you will regret what you've done here today."

**(Hills of Whirlpool)**

Gamaken hopped for a good while before coming to a halt in a clearing. He got the gist of what was going on from Jiraiya. The Uzumaki Clan had been massacred and the culprits were ninja from the Mist Village. The boy on his head had remained quite for the entire trip and the toad felt that it was best to try and get him talking.

"**How are you holding up kid?"** Gamaken asked only to receive no reply from Naruto.

He sighed as he thought about how this would affect him in the future. He had only met the boy once a few years ago when Jiraiya had summoned him to play with the blond. Even from that one encounter he could tell Naruto was a kind soul, it would take a lot to bring him back from the depression he would surely fall into. The toad cut his train of thought short as he sensed another presence in the clearing. He quickly deposited Naruto onto the ground and unsheathed his huge katana in one motion as he turned to face the intruder.

He was a regal looking man with wild, unruly crimson hair that was at least waist length. He was dressed wearing crimson hakama pants with jagged edges at the bottom, a green sash around his waist, along with bright crimson armor and a sleeveless, jagged edged white haori that falls almost to his feet. He was also wearing crimson wrist guards. However the most notable trait about the man was his glowing crimson eyes that held more fury than Gamaken had ever felt. Looking into the man's eyes the toad felt a rush of madness assault him. He withstood the crazed bloodlust and took a defensive stance in front of the still unresponsive Naruto.

"**Who are you?"** The toad asked in a firm voice. The man simply raised his hand and fired a red beam of energy that sent the summons back to its realm.

"_**Be gone, toad."**_

Walking up to the catatonic boy the red haired man couldn't hold back the sneer that man its way to his face. He picked the boy up and forced him to stare into his eyes. His sneer deepened when he saw some recognition in the Uzumaki's eyes.

"_**Pathetic. But I suppose you'll have to do."**_

With no further words the man summoned more of the red energy and pushed it through the boy's body. He smirked as it entered through his mouth, nostrils, and eyes. It was obvious the boy was in a great deal of pain but he couldn't scream due to the energy flowing through his mouth. Soon Naruto's shirt began to burn to a crisp as the energy made its way down to his stomach. As it began to die down the man watched as the kanji for 'Nine' appeared on the boy's stomach in red before it turned black then finally disappeared. With the job done the red eyed man tossed Naruto to the ground roughly before making his way out of the clearing.

"_**I'll be seeing you again soon enough."**_ And with that he disappeared in a wisp of red.

Mei Terumi would be the first to admit that she was in over her head. If someone had told her before today that she along with six of the Seven Ninja Swordsman could be defeated by one man, she would have probably laughed. At the moment she couldn't even manage that because she was sure she had more than a few broken ribs and they would likely puncture an organ if she tried laughing. She was sure that the others were still alive but they couldn't have been much better off.

'_They're probably unconscious, the only reason I'm not is because it took him only seconds to down me. To think he could defeat us all without breaking a sweat. I guess the rumors of the Sannin's power were not overstated. Where the hell is Kisame?' _

She didn't have time to think about that as the Sannin loomed over her broken body. Spitting out a glob of blood she spoke rebelliously.

"If you're going to kill me then get it over with." The Toad Sage paid her no mind as he ripped her shirt off. Her eyes widened at the thought of what he was about to do.

"On top of being weak you're also hard of hearing. I'm not going to kill any of you. But you will remember today all the same." She tried to wriggle her way out of his grasp but found that she didn't have the strength. She felt his hand on her right breast and closed her eyes at what was about to happen. She knew all too well the horrors that occurred in the shinobi world and rape was no exception.

What she didn't expect was a searing pain on her breast that lasted for about a minute. Tears pooled in her eyes from the pain and she shut them to prevent them from escaping. When the pain had subsided she opened her eyes and looked down at the burning appendage. She could make out a familiar symbol on his breast, one she would likely be seeing for a long time. The swirling circle of the Uzumaki Clan. Too shocked to speak she could only listen as the Sannin left her with his parting words.

"If I even get the sneaking suspicion that another Kiri ninja is after the boy, I'll burn the entire village to the ground myself."

She nodded with wide eyes even though the man was long gone. Before she drifted off into unconsciousness she glanced one last time at the new marking.

'_It's almost hypnotizing,' _She thought as she allowed the darkness to take her.

Jiraiya liked to think he was a patient and peace loving man, and for the most part that was true. But at the moment he couldn't stem the burning sensation to commit mass genocide on Kiri. He had searched the village hoping to find a few more survivors. What he found was a bloody graveyard for a clan that believed in peace. The broken bodies and streaks of blood were the calling card of the Monster of the Mist, Kisame Hoshigake.

He had spent time sealing the valuable texts and objects in the village into a scroll before gathering the scattered remains of the Uzumaki and burning them, all expect Kushina who had remained intact enough to be sealed as well. He knew it was morbid and not how they clan usually handled their dead but it was necessary. If another village got their hands on the Uzumaki sealing techniques it would be disastrous. He did find that some things were missing and chalked it up to Kisame having run off with whatever he could get his hands on before he arrived. The swordsman had no doubt felt his chakra when he was dealing with the other ninja and made off with whatever he could grab.

Jiraiya shuddered to think what would have happened if he had not been traveling to Uzu on an unplanned trip. The village would likely have been ransacked and Naruto would have been killed as well. He cursed himself for not arriving sooner but he knew that there was no way he could have known this was coming. The Uzumaki were a threat to all countries with their sealing knowledge. There was no way to predict who would be attacking or when. He pushed all those thoughts aside as he reached his destination.

Arriving in the clearing where he sensed Naruto's chakra, Jariya found the boy looking up at him with eyes glazed over with tears. It broke his heart but he couldn't show it. Even though he was hurting as well he had to be strong for Naruto.

"Pervy Sage…they're all dead." His voice was hoarse and sounded as if there was a lump in his throat. Jiraiya embraced the young blond and allowed him to cry into his stomach. Looking to the sky Jiraiya idly noticed that storm clouds were beginning to roll in

"I know kid. Let it all out."

The rain began to pour down but neither one of them card enough to move from their positions. Over the sound of the rain crashing down Jiraiya heard the eight year olds tired voice.

"Jiraiya?"

"Yeah kid?"

"Can you train me?" Naruto was now looking straight up at the much larger man and could see the surprise on his face.

"I could but why would you want to be a shinobi? You just saw what we're capable of. There's not a lot of good to be had."

Jiraiya had thought that this experience would turn the boy completely off of fighting. Secretly he wished that Naruto would live a life as normal as possible from here on out away from the violence and death of the shinobi world. While Jiraiya was optimistic, he wasn't stupid. He knew that such a place didn't exist in the Elemental Countries. Here war reached to all ends of the map.

"I had to watch while they killed mom. I can't stop thinking that maybe if I was stronger I could have done something."

Jiraiya understood now. He wanted to make sure something like this never happened again. It was noble and it was definitely better than the counter-path; revenge. The Sannin still felt the need to clarify something to Naruto though.

"Getting stronger won't bring her back, Naruto." Naruto nodded and looked down at his feet.

"I know. But I need to know that I can protect myself and those I care about."

Looking back up at him now Jiraiya could see the fire in the young boy's eyes. The fierce determination that he had not seen in anyone since Minato was a child. The thought made him a little hesitant. He didn't want Naruto to get sucked into the shinobi cycle like Minato did; he could never forgive himself if that happened. Looking back into the shining blue eyes of the Uzumaki Jiraiya decided to try one last time. Maybe this time things would be different.

"Alright then. Consider yourself my pupil."

**(Four Years Later-Land of Birds)**

In a small clearing surrounded by a large forest a twelve year old Naruto stood trying to draw on his chakra for a control exercise. Jiraiya had chosen the Land of Birds because it was neutral territory and they had no shinobi force.

Since the beginning of his training Naruto had been having a difficult time accessing enough chakra to use jutsu. Jiraiya was sure that the boy had the reserves for almost any technique but for some reason whenever he tried to utilized it the chakra would become heavy and it was like trying to move under a pile of wet blankets. Over the last year Jiraiya had forgone any jutsu training and built up Naruto's physical conditioning. His taijutsu was coming along ahead of schedule so Jiraiya began to train the Uzumaki to use weapons, specifically two tanto blades. He preformed well enough using the blades but their was only so much he could accomplish at his age so they switched back to jutsu training.

"Hurry up brat." Jiraiya ordered. Naruto had learned within the first month of training that Jiraiya was a task master. He also didn't like repeat himself so if Naruto did something wrong, he would whack him with whatever was closest. After the first year of beatings Naruto learned to get things right the first time.

"I'm trying you perverted old hermit." Channeling his chakra, Naruto was disappointed when the leaves wouldn't stick to hit body. The disappointment turned into pain as Jiraiya smacked him over the head with a bamboo stick. Rubbing his head from his spot on the ground Naruto heard Jiraiya sigh.

"Okay here's what's gonna happen. I'm going into to town for a while and when I come back you had better show me some improvement." This was the common method between them. Jiraiya felt that after a certain point, teaching became irrelevant. There was no point in standing around watching the boy when he already knew what to do. Naruto liked this method because it came with a lot less pain.

"Whatever. Just don't break anything. You're not as young as you used to be ya know."

"Cheeky bastard." Jiraiya muttered walking out of the clearing. Before disappearing into the forest the Sage offered one last incentive.

"If you can get this exercise down by the time I get back I'll teach you something new."

Naruto knew that meant something awesome. The last time he said that the Sannin took him to a small village in Iron Country to have his tanto made. With a fire lit under him, the last Uzumaki dived headfirst into training. After two hours of meditation and trying the exercise over and over Naruto hadn't made any progress.

"Damnit." Frustration was beginning to eat away at the preteen. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get this down. It was starting to look hopeless. If he couldn't even use jutsu how could he protect anybody?

"I won't give up! I've got to get stronger." Shaking away all of the doubt he felt seconds ago he dove right back into training unaware of a pair of yellow slitted eyes watching him.

Naruto smashed his fist into a tree after one particularly disheartening attempt. He wasn't fazed a bit by the tree's thick bark. In fact he left a sizeable hole in the oak. His senses told him he was being watched and turned his head to see a small black cat staring directly at him from across the clearing.

"What are you looking at furball?" Naruto was definitely not a cat person. He watched with cautious eyes as the feline strutted up to him without a care in the world and lifted its back leg.

"You better not." The blonde warned narrowing his eyes even further. The warning went unheeded as the cat proceeded to urinate all over his feet. Naruto wasted no time and immediately began chasing the cat through the forest.

"I'll fucking kill you!" His threat might have been more intimidating if he could have actually caught up to the offender. As it was he severely outmatched in the speed department add into the fact that the feline moved with a preternatural gait and it was surprising that he could keep this close a distance.

"God I hate cats." Naruto muttered finally chasing the feline to a stopping point. The cat was perched on top of a large black rock and Naruto felt like it was time to gloat.

"End of the line. I've got you cornered. Now get off that rock." He wasn't expecting a response but he got one in the form of a deep tone.

"There are a couple of things wrong with that statement." This statement came, surprisingly, from said cat. Naruto blinked before shrugging.

"A talking cat huh? Well it's not the strangest thing I've seen. You got a name?"

"Yoruichi Shihoin. And you?" The cat, now identified as Yoruichi, questioned with a sweatdrop. This kid had seen stranger things than a talking cat?

"Naruto Uzumaki. Okay I'll bite, what's wrong with what I said earlier?"

"Well for starters you technically don't have me cornered. I could sprint off in any direction and you'd be too slow to stop me."

Naruto nodded at that. He was proud of his speed and Jiraiya had told him on multiple occasions that it was well above average for someone his age. That didn't seem to matter in his chase with the feline though.

"I'll give you that one. What else?"

"I'm not standing on a rock." Naruto found his eyes widening as the 'rock' began to move. Yoruichi jumped from his perch and stood beside Naruto, giving wide berth to what Naruto believed was the largest panther in the world. It raised its mighty head and leveled the two with a hard gaze from its glowing yellow eyes.

"Holy cat shit." Naruto's exclamation seemed to mean nothing to the jet black feline as it addressed the much smaller Yoruichi.

"What are you doing here, Yoruichi? You're not supposed to return until you have found someone worthy to be our summoner." Yoruichi seemed a bit nervous at the statement but responded with confidence.

"That's why I'm here Tosen. This guy is going to be the next summoner for the Neko clan!" The feline's confidence plummeted with Naruto reply.

"Huh, no way. I hate cats." The smaller cat began to panic at the panther's non-amused expression.

"Is this some kind of joke, Yoruichi?" Yoruichi stuttered out a reply.

"N-no way! This guy is super strong. I saw him training earlier and he's definitely worthy. Show him Naruto!" Naruto had his hands behind his head and his eyes closed in resolution.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I don't plan on being the summoner for a bunch of talking cats." The panther gave a low growl at the turn of events and Naruto was confused by the genuine fear emitting from Yoruichi.

"You have shamed us for the last time, Yoruichi. Die with what little honor you have left." Stepping in front of the smaller of the two felines Naruto raised his objection.

"Just a second there. Just because I don't want to be your summoner doesn't mean you get to go killing people for no reason." Tosen growled dangerously but it had no affect on the blond.

"Stay out of matters that don't concern you boy." Yoruichi watched as Naruto took a protective stance and was shocked by the Uzumaki's next declaration.

"Well I'm making it my business."

Tosen had heard enough out of the blond and leapt towards him with his claws extended and teeth bore. Naruto grabbed the panther by the head and dragged him to the ground earning him a nasty cut from the cat's claws. Ignoring the pain in his side Naruto tried to out the beast in a headlock but it managed to slip out of the hold and tried to ounce on the blond.

On the other side of the clearing Yoruichi watched in shock as Naruto caught the Tosen's paws and planted his feet deep into the panther's stomach. It was obvious by his pained expression that the panther had the wind knocked out of it but it didn't get a chance to recover due to Naruto kicking it over his head sending the beast skidding to the other side of the clearing unceremoniously on its side.

Yoruichi could hardly believe what was happening. Tosen was regarded as one of the strongest fighters in the clan. For him to be hurt by a preteen was unthinkable. The look on the panther's face as it rose said he was thinking the same thing. Unbridled rage was plastered on Tosen's face and he gave off a roar that shook the trees.

"Enough! Since you seem to have such an attachment to this stain upon on clan then perhaps it would be best if you two remained together." Naruto had since gotten to his feet and stood protectively in front of Yoruichi again.

"I'll be glad to keep Yoruichi-san! He deserves more than your weak ass clan anyway!"

Yoruichi's golden eyes widened at the blonde's hot blooded retort. Sparing a look at Tosen the smaller cat was greeted to the sight of the panther snarling before he disappeared in a plume of smoke. Shaking out of shock, Yoruichi looked up at Naruto to see he was tracing the three large slash marks on his side that he got from the panther's sharp claws. Feeling the need to reward the blond for his actions the cat offered up thanks.

"Thanks for standing up for me Naruto-san." Naruto waved off the gesture.

"No problem. What the hell was that about anyway?" Yoruichi seemed to sadden as the implications of the fight hit home.

"I can't seem to do anything right. My job was to find a worthy summoner to bring our clan back to greatness. But everyone I brought back only wanted to use our power for a shortcut to glory. When I saw you training so passionately I knew that the clan would accept you."

"And I had to go and insult them, shit. Sorry I got you kicked out." Naruto apologized feeling like a complete ass. It seemed his pig headedness had gotten the feline kicked out of the clan. He felt horrible even after Yoruichi forgave him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just lucky you were strong enough to fight Tosen off or else I'd been dead for sure." The cat seemed to get lost in thought and Naruto wondered what was going through its mind.

"What are you gonna do now?"

"I…don't know." It was an honest answer. Without a clan the feline had no idea how to function in this world.

"How about you travel with me?" Yoruichi's head shot up at Naruto's suggestion.

"What?" Nodding to himself Naruto elaborated.

"Yeah. I need someone to keep me company while my perverted sensei goes off on his research missions. Plus you can train with me! Pretty soon you'll be able to go back and kick your boss' ass and you'll be the head of the clan!" The feline's eyes softened at his words. He was a kind soul indeed, the clan really missed out on a great summoner.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Naruto waved off the thanks once again. It was the least he could do for getting the cat kicked out of its clan.

"Hey don't mention it. Now let's get back before my sensei leaves without us. It definitely sounds like something he would do."

Arriving back in the clearing he was training in earlier Naruto saw that Jiraiya had indeed returned. The old fart must have had his fill at the brothels.

"Where have you been brat?" Jiraiya questioned taking note of the black cat perched on his student's shoulders.

"Just made a new friend." The blond replied reaching to scratch behind the cat's ear. Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Well isn't that special. How's your control coming along?" Naruto's mood dampened at the thought of his failed exercises.

"I can't get it right. I don't know what the problem is." Jiraiya nodded at that. He had been putting a little more thought into Naruto's predicament and had decided on a way to find the problem. Allowing the natural energy to flow into him, Jiraiya entered a semi Sage-mode state. It wasn't as powerful as when he merged with the toads but it was enough to allow him to sense what was wrong with the blonde's chakra output.

"Let me see you channel your chakra." Naruto did as he was told and the Sannin let his senses stretch to the blonde's wavelength. What he felt was obviously enough to shock him out of his Sage state.

'_What in the world?'_

"Lift up your shirt." Jiraiya ordered without a hint of playfulness. When Naruto complied he spoke again.

"Now do it again." All three of them paid close attention to Naruto's stomach and were shocked when a symbol began to appear in black.

'The mark of the Nine Tails…' Even Yoruichi knew about the mark of the Bijuu and Jinchuriki.

"I can't believe it…" Naruto whispered in just as much shock as his two companions.

"How long have you known about this, Naruto?" Jiraiya asked with a raised brow. He didn't want to think that Naruto could hide something like this from him. His suspicions were proven false when Naruto vehemently denied knowing anything.

"I had no idea, I swear!" Jiraiya believed him. It was obvious that this was his first time seeing the mark as well. This did however shed some light on their current situation.

"Well that explains why you can't use chakra normally."

"So what do I do Sensei? How can I get stronger if I can't use chakra?" Jiraiya thought about it and he couldn't come up with an answer off the top of his head. Usually when a Bijuu chose a conduit the powers it bestowed became natural to the user. If Naruto was unable to utilize Kyuubi's power it meant that they could expect a visit from the Bijuu in the near future.

"Well I suppose we'll have to keep working on your physical strength until we come up with something." Naruto was a bit let down by that but perked up as Yoruichi spoke for the first time.

"I can teach you something." Jiraiya raised a brow at the feline.

"Did that cat just talk?" Naruto nodded with his hands behind his head. The two seemed to be taking the whole 'talking cat' thing rather well.

"Yep." Jiraiya studied the feline for a moment before shrugging.

"Certainly not the strangest thing we've seen, huh kid?"

"Definitely not." At Naruto's shaking head Yoruichi got a bit miffed. Being able to speak the human tongue wasn't easy and a lot of lessons were spent learning it. However, there was one surprise that the cat knew would get a rise out of the two.

"Well how about this?" Jumping into the air, the feline was enveloped in a plume of smoke. When it cleared it revealed a very naked dark skinned woman with purple hair. She looked to be in her late teens or her early twenties. Regardless of her age, her naked state sent Jiraiya rocketing back with a massive nosebleed.

"You're a girl!" Naruto's scream elicited a chuckle from the caramel skinned woman.

"Well of course." She did a little twirl that caused Jiraiya, who had just begun to recover, to fly back again with twin bleeding nostrils. Yoruichi turned to see how Naruto was fairing only to find the he was scratching his head in deep thought.

"But you sound like an old man when you're a cat. How does that work?" With a sweatdrop she realized that he had long since stopped paying attention to her nakedness. Putting her hands on her hips she worked her mouth into a cute pout that sent the rousing Jiraiya back into unconsciousness with a smile on his face.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked prodding the Sannin's twitching form with her foot.

**(Two Years Later-Land of Demons)**

"Seriously Jiraiya-san, as an author you should be more adept at spelling."

"That's what I have you two for. I write, you guys edit and provide inspiration. That last book sold over a million in the first three days. I think it had something to do with that steamy hot springs scene-"

The world around Naruto seemed to freeze and lose its color. He shot a look to Jiraiya and Yoruichi and saw that they were frozen in their current action. Waving a hand in front of their faces Naruto was about to ask what was happening when he heard a voice.

"_**Didn't I tell you that I'd see you again boy?"**_

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the man. He couldn't forget those crimson eyes that danced with contained rage. It was then that he realized who this man was.

"Kyuubi…" At the man's smirk Naruto knew he was right. He began to slowly reach for his tanto when Kyuubi's sharp voice stopped him cold.

"_**If I wanted you dead I would have killed you after the rest of the Uzumaki were murdered." **_The Bijuu continued walking towards the blond.

"_**Besides why would I go through the trouble of making you my Jinchuriki if I was just going to kill you anyway?" **_

"Why are you here then?" Naruto finally seemed to find his voice. The glare from the red haired demon made Naruto flinch slightly.

"_**You have not accessed my power yet and I want to know why." **_Gathering up his resolve Naruto managed his own glare at the Bijuu.

"Maybe it's because you basically sealed off my chakra." The demon scoffed at the boy's accusation.

"_**Foolish mortal. I have not sealed off anything. Your power is my power. You of all people should know of the relationship between Bijuu and their Jinchuriki." **_

Thinking back on the lesson he learned from his clan Naruto knew that what the demon was saying was true. The power of the Jinchuriki was directly connected to the Bijuu. This thought brought him back to the day his clan was murdered and the Uzumaki felt his anger began to surface.

"I haven't prayed since that day. I don't believe that the Bijuu are protectors of humans. I remember you were there that day and didn't do a damn thing to help my clan. Why would I pray to you now!" His tantrum didn't seem to interest the demon in the slightest.

"_**I could care less about your faith and beliefs. These "prayers" you speak of are incantations. They are the only way for a human to access my power." **_

That came as a shock to the blond and he didn't fail to see the irony. The Three Paths of the Bijuu: The Ways of Binding, Sealing, and Destruction. Naruto knew the verses like the back of his hand. The Uzumaki held the belief that their gift for sealing techniques was a blessing bestowed on them from the Bijuu. Yet when the time came that they needed some divine intervention, their prayers went unanswered.

"Incantations? So the other conduits use them too?" Judging by the scowl on the demon's face Naruto could tell his patience was running thin.

"_**Pay attention when I speak boy. I said the incantations are used to access my power. Each Bijuu has a different way of relating their power to their Jinchuriki. Mine is through incantations." **_

That cleared up the confusion that Naruto had. That power he displayed against that Kiri shinobi Zabuza was a form of the Kyuubi's power. It didn't matter that his clansmen were more devote than he was, they could never obtain that power because there were not conduits for the Bijuu. They were doomed from the start while he, a proverbial heretic, had been chosen to wield the demon's power. That thought didn't seem to sit well with the blond.

"Is there no other way?" If he could die without having to utter another pray to this cold hearted beast he would do so with a smile.

The Kyuubi stared at Naruto for what seemed like a millennia. His red eyes burning a hole in the boy does face seemed to look at his very soul. After a moment the demon reached into his mouth and pulled out one of its sharp fangs. Blood from the Bijuu mouth flowed and it gathered into its hands. Clapping them together and bringing them apart Naruto watched as the demon created a sword out of the tooth. It was a nodachi with a red handle and it stretched about three and one half feet. The blade dripped with blood that began to take shape around the sword until it formed a black sheath. The demon extended the weapon to the young blond with a deadly smirk on his face.

"_**Take it."**_ His voice was enticing and held a hypnotic quality that Naruto found hard to resist. The blond found himself accepting the blade without question much to the satisfaction of the demon.

"_**Good luck, you'll need it." **_His dark chuckle began faded away as his body vanished into a wisp of red mist. Time picked back up and color returned to the world. Naruto could hear his companion's conversation starting up again.

"-you two are practically a walking goldmine of smut."

"That hardly sounds like a compliment. Naruto are you okay?" Yoruichi noticed that Naruto was no longer walking in step with them. Jiraiya looked back at the contemplative blond.

"What's with the sword kid? Didn't I tell you that you're better off using tanto?"

"It's the Kyuubi's." The blonde's response was certainly a surprise to the two. He spent the next few minutes explaining the exchange between himself and the demon. When he finished Jiraiya offered his opinion.

"I think you should use the incantations."

"But Sensei-" Naruto started but the Toad Sage cut in.

"Let me finish. I know how you feel about the prayers but they seem like the safer option. A sentient weapon is dangerous in itself. A blade forged from a Bijuu's own body could have consequences that even I couldn't fathom."

Naruto understood that but he couldn't accept the fact that the other way to gain the power to protect his loved ones was to offer prayers to a demon that had forsaken his family.

"I just can't find it in me to recite those prayers. In the end they didn't do anything. My clan was calling out for someone to help them and they died because of it." Yoruichi had learned of the massacre from Naruto a year ago. He had opened up to her and told her about his lost faith so she decided to get him to see it from another angle.

"Don't think of it like that. Those prayers held special meaning for your clan, Naruto. If you turn them into a way to protect your precious people then they'll mean that much more."

Naruto thought about that. Taking the Bijuu out of the equation, those prayers and the verses had embedded themselves into Uzumaki culture. Regardless of the meaning behind them they were a huge part of who his clan was. Jiraiya saw that they were getting through to the blond and decided to take it one step further.

"Why don't you try one out?" Naruto nodded and began chanting. He felt the energy within him begin to bubble.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws." The energy was visible now. A blue tint surrounded the Uzumaki as he finished up his incantation.

"**Way of Destruction # 33: Sokatsui!"**

A blue flame discharged from his palm. The torrent of blue energy moved in a direct path across the landscape creating a deep trench in the earth the further it went. Eventually it died down leaving the area a smoking battered mess. Yoruichi and Naruto were shocked beyond belief and Jiraiya let loose a whistle as he observed the damage.

"The result is devastating enough. We'll have to work on shortening the prayer though. No enemy is going to just sit around and wait for you to finish a monologue."

Naruto nodded at that. He had seen how fast ninja could move. He wouldn't have a chance if he had to stand around for extended periods of time waiting for the attack to build up. On top of that Naruto knew that he had poor control over that blast, he would have to train more to gain a better understanding of how it worked. The thought that he could have injured the two people beside him made him a little uneasy. Sensing his unease Yoruichi tried to cheer him up.

"I think it's a great technique Naruto-kun. Adding that to our Step Method techniques and your training with the tanto will ensure you will grow to be strong." Naruto brightened at her words. She was good at keeping him positive and focused.

"You think so?" He asked with a grin to which she nodded. Jiraiya felt that this was a good time to add his wisdom.

"Don't get too cocky brat. You still have a long way to go before you're ready to take down any real ninja." Yoruichi patted Naruto's back as he deflated.

"Thanks for that confidence boost, Pervy Sage." Jiraiya seemed unperturbed.

"That's what I'm here for! Now let's hit the town. I still have more than half of the book to finish and the brothels are calling my name."

**(Land of Iron-Three Years Later)**

Jiraiya watched with a proud face as his two students moved at unbelievable speed in a fierce taijutsu match. They barely left imprints on the snow as they exchanged blows at quick speeds. Yoruichi had introduced the boy to a technique she invented called the Step Method. It was a hell of a technique if Jiraiya could say so.

It was a movement technique unlike any the Toad Sage had ever seen. It wasn't a jutsu like Minato's Hairaishin; it was basically training your body to move in a way that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the basis of the technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is basically determined by how fast one could get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Yoruichi explained that she had developed the method and she was planning on introducing it to her clan before her banishment. Naruto had taken to it like a fish to water as it complimented his taijutsu and kenjustu styles very well.

The two clashed once more and static began to form between them. Jiraiya figured this was a good stopping point for the day.

"Alright let's take a break. Good job you two."

Walking back to the shack they had rented in the frosty mountains, Naruto let loose a shiver. He was garbed in the black kimono that the Uzumaki were known to wear. Over that he wore a white haori with long sleeves and the red Uzumaki spiral on the back. Tying the coat shut was an orange sash across his waist in which his two tanto were tucked in either side. On his feet he wore a pair of black ninja sandals and on his hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves. To complete the outfit he had his nodachi strapped across his back horizontally and on his head he wore a black forehead protector that had the kanji for 'peace' carved into it. His hair was long and wild like Jiraiya's and it still had streaks of red throughout it. He stood at an impressive six feet and his body was lean yet muscular, a fact that Yoruichi enjoyed very much.

Shooting a look at the dark skinned woman beside him Naruto had to admit she was a work of beauty. Her outfit consisted of a backless, black sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown colored shoes. Her long purple hair was tied up in a ponytail that reached to the middle of her back. Her figure was slender and curvy and Naruto wondered how she moved so gracefully with her shape. She caught him looking at her and gave him a seductive smile and a wink which made him roll his eyes. The two had been intimate on more than one occasion and were well passed the embarrassed stage.

The group had finally trekked their way to the small cabin that Jiraiya had rented out and Naruto couldn't be happier. The cold weather was beginning to lose its charm.

"Man I hate the weather here." He said this as he closed the cabin door behind him and kicked off his sandals. He sat down on the reclining chair in the living room of the now dimly lit cabin. Looking outside he could see the whiteness of the snow in the moonlight.

"Yeah it's nothing like back in Konoha." Jiraiya admitted plopping down on the couch next to the blonde's chair. Yoruichi took her spot on Naruto's lap. Whether she was in her cat form or not she seemed to consider the blond her personal cushion.

"What's it like there?" The woman's question sent Jiraiya into a state of remembrance with a smile on his face.

"It's beautiful. The weather is always bright and warm, the forests are lush and green, and the women are hot and bothered."

"Sounds like the perfect place for you." Yoruichi sweatdropped at his last line. Naruto's voice cut into the conversation.

"So why aren't you there?" The two sent him curious looks and the last Uzumaki felt the need to elaborate.

"I've been wondering this for a while. You're a super strong ninja, I doubt they like the fact that you're out wandering the world with a kid and his cat/woman friend. Why aren't you home?" Jiraiya sat up with a grunt and pulled out a scroll as he spoke.

"That's a big question, Uzumaki." Unsealing the contents of the parchment, Jiraiya placed three saucers on the table between them and filled them with a strong smelling liquid. He pushed two cups towards his younger companions.

"Here."

"Huh?" Naruto seemed confused at the seemingly random action but Yoruichi had no such qualms and downed her drink and began pouring another.

"You're an adult now kid and when adults have conversations like these it's best to do it over some sake." Naruto's brow twitched at being called a man and a kid in the same sentence but tossed back his drink with a hiss. Yoruichi chuckled from his lap and poured him another as Jiraiya began his tale.

"Konoha on the surface is a great village. The people all seem happy and there doesn't look like a problem ever arises that can't be fixed. But that's just an illusion. What you don't see are the countless lives that are sacrificed to ensure the villages happiness. And I'm not just talking about shinobi dying for their village." Seeing that the two were paying close attention to his words the Toad Sage continued.

"Being a ninja means giving up everything for the sake of the village. If the time ever comes when it's a choice between personal happiness and the overall benefit of the village, ten times out of ten the village gets what it wants." Naruto noticed the faraway look in his teacher's eyes and posed a question.

"What has the village taken from you, Sensei?" Jiraiya's face turned sour and the younger two members of the group had to wonder just what the man had been through.

"Everything." Swirling his drink a few times Jiraiya allowed the silence to wash over the cabin. After a few moments his mood changed and he cracked a small smile looking at his students.

"Except for you." The two were shocked by the statement and it showed on their faces. He chuckled at their expression, if only he had a camera.

"That's right; you're all I have left in this world kid." Seeing Yoruichi turn her head in annoyance he was quick to add, "That goes for you too catgirl."

She smirked at the moniker and a comfortable silence filled the cabin. The crackling of the fireplace was the only sound heard until Jiraiya spoke out.

"Listen Naruto, I know you've wondered who your father is-"

"No I haven't." Now it was Jiraiya's turn to be shocked as Naruto expanded.

"Why would I need to? Even if I ever do meet the guy, he'll just be another stranger to me. Besides, I've got all the family I need right here." Yoruichi sensed the good cheer in the air and topped off all of their saucers.

"I'll drink to that!" The three raised their cups together and enjoyed the company of their small but close family.

**A/N: Tell me how you liked it or if it's too hard to follow. Naruto and the gang will be heading back to Konoha next chapter and things are completely different from any story I've come across. I'm really excited about it so expect this to be updated soon. **


End file.
